The Healthy Minds project will provide young and adult learners, librarians, and community members access to high quality health and mental health information via the Internet and Intranet. Wellness Center staff and counselors, health clinic physicians, and Learning Center teachers and staff will be trained to effectively access National Library of Medicine (NLM) databases, including MedLine Plus and PubMed, and other online resources. The project will offer access to computers and internet through the Career and Education Department's Learning Center, and in the Library and Senior Center as well as provide training and outreach to the tribal community. The area served is the Port Gamble S'Klallam Tribe, located in a remote, rural area in Kitsap County, Washington. Per capital income on the reservation is $13,474, less than 60% that of the rest of the County. Hardware and software resources are limited, and virtually nonexistent for community access. The project's three major objectives and methods to reach them are: 1. Provide access to current, high quality lnternet-based health information and library resources for rural, tribal physicians, and mental health counselors. Allow for community access to the Internet, and develop a Digital Library in order for tribal members to research individual health/mental health concerns. 2. Train Health professionals to integrate high-quality Internet-based information and communication resources such as NLM databases, into everyday healthcare practice. A "Train-The-Trainer" approach will be used, and a trainer will serve in advisory capacity to assess staff and community need, develop training modules, and deliver small group training to approximately 20 staff and 100 community members. The Trainer will be NLM trained, and will incorporate culturally appropriate delivery methods. 3. Provide learners at all levels a tool for health and mental health self-advocacy and connect them to Internet resources that target individual needs.